The approach suggested herein utilizes a spherical lens that has perfect scanning properties and arranges the feed positions such that they do not interfere with each other and provide the need coverage range.
The disclosed antenna may be used in automotive radar applications. In the automotive radar arena there are two different radar systems, a 76-77 GHz band radar for automated cruise control that needs to cover a relatively small angular range (+/−7.5 degrees with approximately 3.5 degrees of resolution) from 20 to 150 meters in front of the vehicle (long-range radar) and a 24 GHz radar for parking assist, stop-go traffic assist, and collision avoidance that needs to cover a larger angular range (+/−80 degrees with approximately 10 degrees of resolutions) from 20 centimeters to 30 meters in front of the vehicle (short-range radar). Presently these two radar functions utilize two separate antennas. The purpose of this invention is to provide a single antenna aperture compatible with both these functions.